


[I've met my favourite twerker] I will need help with this one

by AMuscleVoi



Series: I’ve met my favourite twerker [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Big Ass, Big Cock, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Muscle - Freeform, Huge Load, Jerk Off, Large Cock, abs, excessive cum, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuscleVoi/pseuds/AMuscleVoi
Summary: Nuno has a hard time coping with the discovery about her step-sis being a lewd dancer, and his cock gives him a though day.She needs help but who will be able to help him with his big, fat problem?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: I’ve met my favourite twerker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937164
Kudos: 4





	[I've met my favourite twerker] I will need help with this one

The first night went by, not much rest on my part.

The whole night going back to her ass jiggling while she's lying face down on my bed, her scent still on my sheets.

I woke up early, not because I was rested, but because I wanted to have a shower to try and clear up my mind.

It was early October and that meant slight cold during the morning quickly replaced by 30 degrees Celsius by 10 o'clock, so I showered with hot water but I could have used that cold shower.

The reason? I looked down at my cock, since yesterday I had a very painful boner, painful and hard to hide. Nature had blessed me with a very big cock, it was 11 inches long and near 3 inches thick, but not only my cock didn't boost my confidence but it was a big inconvenience.

I had a girlfriend for a while, the classic movie-like relationship, together since very young, experiencing everything together… At first we were fine, I had a decent sized cock when I was in high school because I developed early, it was nice, she enjoyed sex a lot and same for me, then it started to grow.

“God, did your cock get fatter?”, “Mmmmm, it got longer since last time didn’t it? For a while she was fine with the gains, we even had kinky play with that, she even loved to talk dirty about it.

Then I got to 9 ½ inches and she started complaining, then more thickness and we just did oral sex, finally we broke up because when I was very horny my dick whould reach 13 inches long a 4 inches thick.

It took me 2 years to get over it, thankfully my growth stopped but I feel very bad about the size of my dick, it is the worst.

Like yesterday, not being able to have dinner because of the fat dick hanging swollen inside my pants, so I needed to relieve my aching balls before going to college.

I was so aroused that it only took me 10 minutes to release all the pressure. Cord after cord of a thick gooey white cum plastered all over my shower floor and walls.

"Shit, shit, that's too much" I panicked and started cleaning with the shower water, that was another thing, my nut followed suit and 2 orange sized balls hung below my penis producing enough sperm to fill a Coca-cola bottle.

After all the cleaning I felt even worse, I didn't relax in the shower, spending 5 minutes getting rid of my cum, and together with the previous 10 minutes of jacking off… I was in the bathroom for too long.

"Hey kid, you done? Your mother is on the other bathroom and I need to take a shit" said dumb Chuck hitting at the door.

I didn't reply, just dressed myself up feeling relieved of my load and checked if I cleaned everything properly and left the bathroom.

Chuck was at the door, a magazine under his armpit and when I went past the door he said to me laughin "I know it takes a while to touch yourself but dude do it late at night like all of us did, it's very obvious".

And just like that entered the bathroom and closed the door. "Hate him already".

I passed by Vicky’s room, she was still not ready, I could hear music coming from her room, so maybe I had time to grab something to eat and leave before seeing her and getting another day long boner I wasn't sure I could hide, so I ran to the kitchen in hopes of not finding any obstacle to my plan.

But mom was already there, shirt and panties and that stupid we-just-had-sex face.

"Morning Nunito” said getting closer and giving me a hug.

“What do you think, do you like them?, Vicky is very pretty, you could… get to know her better" said with a wink.

I cringed, but she was so right, I would love to get to know her and that ass better, but I just said "Look, I'm in a hurry could I take your car?" said checking the stairs making sure Vicky was not coming down.

"Of course Nunito, but someone has to take Vicky to highschool, she is starting today and doesn't know where to go"

'Fuck, fuck, fuck' I tried to fake my reaction but I was screwed.

"I have to talk with Mr.Beckman before class, if I take her to school I will be late", I said hoping my lie worked.

"Oh, I am sure he will understand the situation, go, tell Vicky to hurry up, she will love to hear she's going with you".

Nothing to do, I was trapped so I climbed up the stairs and knocked at her door.

“Morniiiiiing” said the shortie with a smile as if hoping I would go talk with her.

She looked amazing, a pair of converse on her feet, some black booty shorts along with a red skirt that almost didn’t cover anything due to the size of her ass and hips, a white t-shirt with a pink bunny I recognize from a video game, and for the early cold of the morning, a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and finally black eyeliner to boost the effect her green eyes caused, she also did something different to her beautiful hair, now she wore her hair done in two small braids, and I found it very hot.

“You look amazing”

‘What did I just said’, my brain betrayed me, but hell it was true, Vicky was looking great.

“Hehehe” was the only sound she produced as a response, weirdly enough with a mischievous tone. “Let me get my things and we are good to go, big bro”.

My early jerk off session was not nearly enough to calm my dick for the whole day and it was starting to get hard again, I wanted to avoid at any cost having a look at her ass by accident so I decided to stay outside just to be sure.

Shortly after she was ready, I came up with an excuse to not walk with her to the car, just to avoid any kind of accidents, so I went back to my room, pretended to be looking for something and then went to the garaje.

The trip to her highschool was nice, we could talk without problem because I had my eyes on the road, Vicky is a very funny person and she seemed to enjoy my jokes, so in the end it was a nice experience. 

* * *

Besides that the first part of the morning was tough as fuck, on we made it to Vicky to high-school she kissed me on my cheek again and while she was leaving I accidentally took took a glance at her bubble butt, more than enough for a semi-hard 9 inches monster to ruin my whole fucking day.

I called Rena, she is a very good friend of mine and I told her to cover up for me while I took care of my problem, the downside?

To be honest I was not nearly as horny as this morning so it took me an hour and a half to realize a jerking off was not going to cut it, ‘Sigh, better call Rena’.

“Yo, Ren. I can’t go today, can you make something up?”

“Dude, again? You have to do something with your libido, is ruining your whole life”

“What can I do?, I can’t chop it off and just live without it”

“Eh? Buy a fucking toy and just get it over with, it helped me a lot after I broke up with Machi”

That didn’t sound bad, maybe a toy would make it easier for me, maybe it could get me out of this situation. But did they make toys for my size?

"I don't know if there is a toy that can fit on me Ren, plus it's embarrassing to go buy one"

"You are like a fucking kid Nuno. Come pick me up, we are going to find something for your cock today" said Rena with decision on her voice. And so I did, and 10 minutes after that I picked her up and we went sex toy hunting.

"Look, I know boys like to brag, I don't doubt you are big but saying you can fit on any toy… I am not stupid" said Rena looking at me.

"If it was just big, it would not be a problem, but I swear to you it's not just big and that it's the problem"

"Whatever, there is a huge sex shop place a couple of kilomerers away, go, I'll guide you"

So we drove for 15 minutes in the morning traffic talking about everything and anything, but I was still uncomfortable because of my boner, so when we got there I covered the frontside of my pants with my jacket tying it to my hips, that earned a disbelieving glare from Rena.

As soon as we entered the surprinsingly huge sex shop the shop keeper addressed Rena, "Sup Rena, you coming for new material?"

Ren was a webcamer, her parents were broke and had drug debts so she left her home last year, and now someone needed to pay for her rent and university expenses, the state did most of one, so she needed to get the other by herself.

She was smart, it was very easy money because she had the right body for it, cute face, quirky and sexy personality, and she was quite fit, not to a body builder extent but you could see her biceps were quite developed as well as her legs, 'I lov feeling powerful when fucking the hell out of some cute rich girl with a strap-on" she usually said.

Also she had decent sized boobs, close to C cups, perkier due to her pectoral muscles, also her hips were wide and a nice ass, but far from being as meaty as I like them.

Her hair was black with the tips of it painted red, tanned skin the result of sunbathing a lot during the summer, and 2 pretty brown eyes, all in all, she was hot.

And that earned her the attention of both men and women, she was fine with it, loved to tease men even tho she mainly liked women to be honest I’ve never seen her with a man. But with girls… she was something else, Rena loved to play a dom role, which with her muscular build I am sure she did amazingly well.

"No Bert, today I am looking for something for my friend here, Nuno, this is Bert by the way" that sentence took me out of my thoughts, I was checking her out without knowing and that made my dick throb painfully.

"Nice to meet you" I looked at Rena like asking for her to do the talking but after a dismissive gesture I knew I was supposed to do it. "I would like some men's toys, something stretchable. I am quite big" he looked at me with curiosity and left the counter in search of some toys.

He was out around 5 minutes, 5 long minutes standing shyly there, at first glance it would seem it was due to being on a sex shop for the first time, not the case.

My dick was nearing full mast and I could feel my pants close to bursting, it didn't help that Rena kept eyeing me with curiosity. 'Not you please, Ren" I kept thinking.

Bert came back, 3 boxes on her hands, "These are the biggest ones I have right now, I have a couple of bigger ones but they are only delivered on demand".

I looked a them, not nearly big enough to withstand the amount of strain a jerk off session would take, Bert must have seen my skeptical look and said "We are going to do something, pick one of them and go to a private room I have on the back, if it doesn’t fit, I will personally buy you the special sized one big boy".

I looked at him, he seemed amused, but what I saw on Rena's face was not amusement, she had her predator-like eyes on her, with a quick motion, she grabbed a silicone onahole and led me to that room, she was big, taller than me by a good amount (I was only 170cm to her almost 185cm) and had all her dom mechanisms active.

She only let me go when we reached the room and closed the door. It was one of those private porn viewing places where you pay a fee to have it for an hour or so to jerk off.

"Take that thing off" said Rena gesturing towards the jacket I was using to cover my boner.

"I wanna see it. Your cock better be a fucking monster, all the morning hearing about it made me horny" I was looking at her is disbelive.

"I said take it out" she was goddam scary when she talked like that, her voice commanding and she was probably flexing her muscles because she looked bigger and wider.

So I did as she asked. At this point you could clearly see the outline of my cock, snaking down my pants, but not quite in his full glory. Her eyes wide open, you could even see she was salivating, but she was still wearing her commanding facade.

"Now take that thing off" said getting closer to me. I did that too but not without problems, once it was done my dick hanged thick, long and pulsing on full display for Rena to see.

"That is big? pffff" said Rena to my disbelief, and then proceeded to take the toy out of the box and put it next to my cock grabbing it by the base.

"This toy is for big cocks” said looking at me “And it’s not nearly as long as thick as you whould need, you are not big, you are fucking horse sized" said with a mix of awe and reprimand "Are you full hard? Because I am going to teach you how you jerk off a monster like this"

"N-no, there is at least 2 to 3 inches to go".

She licked her lips "You stallion cocked freak" said while taking her jacket and shirt out. And as I thought she was quite ripped, powerful big arms, a nice set of pecs and a solid, very defined six pack, I didn't know why she took her upper clothes off but it seemed like a power move or something.

"How long do you last" said she still transfixed on my cock, rubbing it in hopes of getting me to full mast.

"Depends, if I am very horny, 10 minutes, but if not... today I tried for an hour and a half without result"

She seemed amazed and in awe, both at my words and by the fact that I reached full size already, and it was one of my big days.

Holding it with her 2 hands, not being able to cover the whole thickness let alone the girth lay my 13 inches long and by the looks of it 4 ½ inches thick cock.

She let go one of her hands, the other one cupping my orange sized balls. “You can feel your sperm moving in these huge nuts Nuno, I bet you cum fucking buckets”, I was focused on her dirty talk, the sight of the amazonian hottie rubbing and worshipping me was too much to ingore, but as she was talking she placed the toy on the tip of my cock, it went in with problems, the latex streched to almost the limit, but when it when 4 inches further it just stopped, my cock has a particullarity, it’s normaly half an inch or so thicker after a couple of inches when I was very turned on, so at the point the toy was my dick was 5 inches thick.

After reaching that blocking point Rena stood up, getting closer but still looking at me in the eye.

She got as close as having my monster cock resting on her amazing six pack, my cock able to feel my best friend's solid and hot midsection, she kept stroking me, and she was very good. I did not remember her dating any man, but still it was the best feeling of my life, firm but caring, and the feeling of her abs… I was close.

“Look at my abs” said her with commanding tone, “Look how far you reach even tho I am 15 cm taller than you, imagine a girl, any girl, petite, fragile with you on top of her plunging that bitch breaker deep inside their pussy, the outline of your monster cock visible through her belly, the sound of your ball sack hitting her ass, her moaning, loud, desperate, cumming after each sweet thrust of your hips, image the feeling of absolute domination over her through sheer pleasure”. 

I was very close, her whispering voice, her touch, her smell, her powerful body, the touch of her brick-like abs.

“Now imagine not any girl, imagine that chick you talk about, her hips, her ass, all of it belonging to your big, fat, long stallion cock, im…” she could not finish the sentence. 

And she must have felt I was about to cum because she stepped aside and thank god she did.

The most intense orgasm I had on my life produced the most massive cum load I ever produced, the floor splattered with a thick layer of baby batter, and the toy broken, split in 4 buy the power of the hoose I had for a cock and the swelling caused by that thick eyaculation.

Rena was at a loss for words, looking at the mess I just made “I could get pregnant just by the smell Nuno” said my ripped friend while biting her lip.

We dressed ourselves, I was still gasping for air, she was pretty much the same and did not take her eyes from me, lust painted on them, a desire so primal I still don’t understand why she didn’t fucked me right there.

We went out the room, almost 30 minutes passed since we got in, and as soon as he reached the counter Rena put the destroyed toy on top of the counter, still dripping thick cords of cum. Bert could not believe it.

“It seems this stud here was right, order him the biggest one you can find, bring him a couple of them, not sure they will stand a chance against him” and she turned around going towards the door.

“Oh, and probably you should forget about ever using that room again”

For the first time of my life, seeing the effect my cock had on a woman such as Rena I felt proud of the monster between my legs.

* * *

Two days after my sex shop adventure the toy arrived to my home, it seemed bigger, not matching my cock but big enough not to look about to burst as soon as I use it, still I didn’t think it whould last me a lot. I was been a long week, more incidents along the way, and the worst part is that Rena was acting weird after she jerked me off at the sex shop, so I just skipped the remaining days of university and stayed holed up in my room.

Vicky came to my room often, to hang out with me or just have some company, I loved to see her here, but hidding my boner was becoming near imposible, hopefully with the toys I will be able to have a normal life from now.

But all was starting to go better, it was late at night, Friday, I took care of my boner after seeing Vicky go from the bathroom to her room only wearing panties, and the toy made things so much faster, so now I was about to go to sleep and for the first time in days without a painful hardon, when a notification popped up on my phone, it read:

**New Video:** Make it clap (AuburnQueen_Twerk <3) 

'Well, no sleeping tonight' I though as I turned my PC on again.


End file.
